


El Tigre Theories 2

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre Theories [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Mexican Horror, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Theories i have for the show.





	1. Chapter 1

It starts with Ophelia Nunez. Frida is Spanish so her ancestor is Catalan and we know that as a teenager she was a lot like Frida so we can assume that her future husband was a lot like Manny. Nice yet timid with a caring father and strict grandfather. So Ophelia Nunez starts as a rich girl who's childhood friends with a young man who enjoys painting. But despite being shy and nervous, she is sweet, talented, smart and cute. One of her talents is playing the piano and singing. Another thing that stands in their way is a Catalan girl who is Zoe's ancestor that have a crush on the man and jealously toward Ophelia. When Ophelia and the young man become young adults, they got married and later give birth to Opie's siblings and now Opie.

Opie is born during the Roaring 20s. When they're having a party, Opie falls for a Spanish man who enjoys singing. Opie marry him and have Frida's grandmother.

She dates a boy who is the son of a musician. She later marries him and have the twin girls and Carmela. He passed away when Carmela was young.

In high school, Carmela meets a bad boy named Emiliano Suarez. But she founds out that Emiliano was abused by his father, she tutored him.They date, fall in love, marry and have Nikita, Anita and Frida.

Manny and Frida remain friends even through high school though they starts to drift apart when Manny starts dating Zoe and Frida starts dating Django. But they break up with their dates. They meet again in college, started dating, fall in love, marry and have triplets.


	2. Chapter 2

Juan Angelo was a nice boy back in high school.

A nice girl falls in love with Juan Angelo but his abusive father won't let him hanging with good girls. So he falls in love with Carmelita Aves which made him a bad boy.

Uh-oh that's not good

But they got married, Juan got furious that Carmelita is pregnant with Zoe. So he left.

Zoe and Manny used to be friends since kindergarten until one day he meets a girl named Frida Suarez which made Zoe jealous.

Zoe was bullied by other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Marigraciela Martinez's great grandma is Marigraciela Maratiz.

In high school, Marigraciela meets Paco Martinez and Pablo Perez.

Marigraciela and Mercedes used to be friends until a bicycle contest tears them apart.

Marigraciela and Paco started dating, fall in love, marry and have Marigraciela's grandmother Lily.

Lily meets a nice man in the high school fashion club.

They started dating, fall in love, marry and have Luisa.

In high school, Luisa meets Rafeal Martinez.

They started dating, fall in love, marry and have Marigraciela and Brie Brie.

Marigraciela meets Pablo in Middle School.

Marigraciela and Pablo started dating, fall in love, marry and have Gabe and Manuela.


	4. Chapter 4

In high school, Inez falls in love with a nice man instead of Dr. Chiplote Sr.

They started dating, got married and have Diego.

But it makes Dr Chiplote Sr. jealous.

After Inez's death, her ghost haunts the old hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

When General Chapuza was alive, he was happy and cheerful. He falls in love with a nice woman, started dating, marry and have Che's father.

But one tragic day, General Chapuza and the people were killed.

After he died, he become a zombie.

Che's father falls for a intelligent yet short tempered woman, started dating, marry and have Che.

However after they died, they become ghosts expect for Che who becomes a zombie.

In The Thing that ate Frida's Brain, zombies eat people's brains.


	6. Chapter 6

Sartana was a beautiful young woman who was kind and caring.

She meets a man, fall in love, get married and have children.

But one day she sold her soul to get a guitar which is turns out to be cursed.

She becomes greedy, manipulative and cruel so her husband left her.

So she grew older and older, her skin and muscles falls off revealing her bones plus her organs decay.


End file.
